Family Reunion
by SamanthaSamma
Summary: Do not be alarmed mortals related to Paul, just a bunch of immortal all powerful gods here, nothing to look at.
1. Chapter 1

In retrospect, if I knew this was going to happen sooner I would have taken a one way trip to

Camp Half-Blood for the entire summer. It would have been nice, bickering with Mr. D, taking Blackjack

for a joy ride, underwater kisses with a certain Wise Girl. But no, I decided to spend this oddly quiet

season with my mom and my stepdad Paul. You could say that is nice, because it _always_ is. When my

other family butts in it is not quite as enjoyable as usual. And they _always_ do.

Now sitting at the dinner table and hearing my mom explain how Paul's parents are planning a

family reunion and they would love if our family could attend, I could see the nervousness bleed out

onto Paul's face. Especially when she stressed the word _family. _It would be next month and she was

wondering if I could Iris message people I would like to invite. What's that you ask? I'm sorry I forgot to

introduce myself; my name is Percy Jackson demigod son of Poseidon and hero of Olympus.

Since Iris messaging would take a long time and a lot of golden drachmas, I decided to contact

Hermes, god of travelers, roads, thieves…And messenger of the gods. Who just happened to be my

cousin on my mythological side. Technically the gods don't have DNA, so that's why having children with

each other was a go, thanks to Annabeth for answering my many questions. I didn't really know how

else to summon a god other than praying to them, so why not?

Hermes rested his hand upon his chin in a thinking position. "A reunion you say?" He asked, his

face was stiff and I was beginning to wonder if that meant he wouldn't do what I asked. I stood straight,

"Yes sir…" His face turned soft and a smile broke across it, was he excited? "Of course! Man they are

gonna love this; it has gotten rather boring on Olympus lately. What with the world being saved and all

that no one really has anything to do." I let out an inaudible sigh of relief as he went on, waving his free

hand around to exaggerate his words. The other bore the task of holding a caduceus, coiled around it

were two snakes that I've come to know as George and Martha. I was pretty sure Martha was staring

daggers at George who didn't seem to notice because he was too preoccupied with nipping at the

sealed invitations I gave Hermes to deliver. Feeling a little guilty because Hermes was still talking but I

didn't hear, I looked back to his face. "…I will get these out right away." I smiled and thanked him before

I shielded my eyes from the blinding light of his godly form. When I was sure he left, I took my head out

of the spot it had found under my arm. Alone in my room I decided I was done for the night and I quickly

crashed. 

-

Hermes landed on the familiar black shore of the underworld. He didn't dread delivering here as much

as his family would think, yes it is terrible when you pass the Fields Of Punishment and it is a little

unpleasent when you reach Asphodel, but when you witness Elisium. It is truly the best sight you ever

see, even for a god. Hermes grumbled as he trudged up a small hill leading to the palace of Hades.

Normally he would fly over, but his winged shoes were getting tired. If such a thing even made sense.

The palace was huge, and In his youth Hermes had come to realise his uncle modled it after Olympus.

Skeletal guards staired at him in contempt but stayed back, problaby sensing his power. As he

aproached the two very large, very intimidating, and very onix doors of the throne room, he noticed the

carvings of many scenes of death along the walls. He finally arrived at the doors and with a deep breath,

pushed them open. Normally his uncle is…Well a little more pleasant. But it is summer and with

Persephone gone, it does little too sooth his mood. There never is nor will ever be a scarier dude. Sure

Zeus was scary and mad with power, but his looks just didn't cut it the way his brother's did. Sitting on

his throne of fused bones, Hermes walked twoards him. He kneeled, then stood and handed Hades the

letter. Hades raided a brow as he rarely got anything unless it was his siblings wanting something only

he could give. He dismissed and thanked Hermes, who then exited the room. Hades was left alone in his

grand palace with nothing but the letter.

Zeus remained curious at the nature of the humans, they always found ways to surprise him.

"Hermes, what do you think we should do on this matter?" He asked his son. The boy who had just

delivered an invatation to a strange event that Zeus never understood. Why would anyone wish to get

together their _family? _He was sitting upon his throne as usual when Zeus called meetings, "I think it

would be a good idea. It has gotten boring around here." He answered.

Zues rubbed his chin, clealy contemplating the matter, and trying quite hard. His wife Hera, who

happened to be 'passing by' during their meeting saw the confusion in his face. She walked over to

him and leaned twoards the paper he held in his hands.

"What is that dear?"

"Hermes tells me it has gotton rather boring on Olympus lately, and I-"

"Hermes! Surely you don't _really _think that, do you?"

Hermes seemed to squrim in his spot infront of his step mother. "I was just supporting Percy…"

He stoped in mid sentence because of the look on Hera's face. "Percy." She stated.

Zues, not taking his eyes off of Hermes, handed the invatation back to Hera.

Her eyes scanned the fine print suprisingly fast, "Sound like a great idea."

She set the envalope down, performed a sharp turn, and swiftly walked away.

Hermes watched her leave and pondered her sudden answer…Her _positive_ answer. He shot a look at

Zues, _what does that mean?_ The response, was nothing but a shrug.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I hope the first chapter wasn't rushed too much; I just have to set everything up. I know most people can't wait for the reunion to start and all that Jazz so I won't keep you long! I know it took me forever to update, if it makes you feel any better I have neglected my other stories as well. ;)

"MOTHER _ENOUGH_ WITH THE CEREAL, LISTEN TO ME!"

"Honestly Persephone there is no need to shout. Here have, some wheat it will calm your nerves."

"Mother I do _not_ regret to inform you that you are utterly insufferable to talk to because of your wheat obsession!" Persephone grumbled as she slowly took a hand away from her throbbing temple.

They had been going at it all morning as usual. Persephone's pleads to change the topic of conversation were met with a scoff and a roll of the eyes from her compulsive mother.

"As I was _attempting_ to tell you before your insistence on my choice of breakfast, I received a letter from Hermes at the gate earlier today." The Goddess held up a fine white envelope, obviously mortal from the seal.

Demeter's interest in the envelope was absent as she connected the dots, only the dots she could see, of course. "You went to the gate? The front gate! Persephone you know how dangerous that is, you could have been kidnapped or murdered or or...Why am I even explaining this to you? Men are insane, don't you know that yet!" She ranted.

"No one even knew you were th-"

"MOTHER! Noting was going to happen it was just Hermes doing his job! And honestly, I'm not a young goddess anymore why can't you understand everything is fine!"

"Yes because everything was fine before when that scum Hades ruined your life wasn't it? Eat some of this and you'll see what I am trying to say, it will clear your mind…"

Demeter proceeded to shove a soggy bowl of Wheat Thins in her daughter's face, only to be met with rejection. Using her empty hand she pushed the bowl aside, earning another baffled look from Demeter. "Mother I am attending Percy Jackson's mortal/immortal mixing party, are you coming or not?" She deadpanned. Demeter sat back down in the chair she was in before her outburst and blinked a total of three separate times.

"His what?"

OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoO

"Ooh ooh ooh! This one! No wait that makes me look kind of pudgy. Wait what did I say? I never look pudgy. Pfft as if I'm anything but perfect, right Trite? Trite?" Aphrodite whirled around on her large marble pedestal with a confused look gracing her features. "Hey!" She snapped her fingers at Amphitrite, who was sleepily leaning her elbow on the edge of Aphrodite's red loveseat.

The woman jumped in her seat slightly and blinked several times. "Hmm? Of course you look great Aphrodite you're the goddess of beauty and love and all that…" Aphrodite appeared to be pleased and shot Amphitrite a small smile, then turned back to the mirror, much to Amphitrite's delight.

"Message for Aphrodite!" Hermes' disembodied voice called out to the women and an envelope fluttered into her outstretched hand. She raised a brow and pondered who the letter could be from. She passed it off as one of her many admirers and was about to throw it into the endless pile with the others, just as the voice of Iris cut through the room.

"Poseidon calling." She stated calmly and waited for Amphitrite's response. "Thank you Iris, send him through." She answered.

An area of seemingly empty space shimmered into the tanned, bearded face of the sea god. "Hello Poseidon!" Aphrodite called from the other side of the room. Amphitrite greeted her husband as well and asked him what he needed. Poseidon seemed hesitant at first, and after Aphrodite's insistence on him just 'spitting it out' her started, "I have received an invitation for the both of us to attend a party that…"

"What kind of party? Why was I not invited?" Aphrodite questioned, sticking her face between Poseidon Amphitrite.

"Aphrodite, I'm trying to listen! Move your head..." Amphitrite one handedly shoved the woman's head out of the picture as Poseidon watched and waited for an opportunity to continue.

He cleared his throat, which seemed to quiet down Aphrodite enough and explained, "Yes, well we have been invited to a family reunion…"

"Ew."

"Aphrodite quit it."

"…From Percy Jackson."

Amphitrite said nothing but glared at him as she pondered the situation. Aphrodite, on the other hand let her excitement shine through her features, "Oh! Why didn't you say so? I retract my pervious eww." Poseidon eyed his wife warily. He wanted to be there for Percy of course, especially since he hasn't _exactly_ been the best father in that aspect, it is just a shame that Percy and Amphitrite don't really mix. He knows there is no use complaining though because after all, there is no one to blame but himself.


End file.
